Interruptions
by BTRlover17
Summary: James and Logan can't seem to get any alone time.


**Interruptions**

**Pairing: James and Logan **

**Summary: James and Logan can't seem to get any alone time **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, no matter how badly I want to. I just own my own ideas. **

James pushed Logan against the wall, connecting their mouths as his hands moved down to pop the buttons of Logan's shirt. Licking along the smart boy's bottom lip, James was quick to let his tongue swoop forward, pressing against every one of Logan's sensitive spots.

Their tongues duelled, Logan easily admitting defeat, enjoying the feel of James' tongue massaging the inside of his mouth. Finally finished with the buttons of Logan's shirt, James pushed the material to the side, hands moving to caress the smooth skin. The pale boy shivered slightly as the cooler air hit his newly exposed skin, James' hands moving up and over the silky skin of Logan's stomach.

Feeling one of James' fingers tweak his nipple, Logan threw his head back and moaned, his nipples having always been quite sensitive. That didn't stop James' lips though, the pretty boy quickly attaching them to the smaller boy's neck, biting and sucking until he left a mark. Flicking his tongue over the purple mark that now adorned the milky skin, James let his hands slither down to rest on Logan's hips, pulling him close until their growing erections met.

"F...Fuck James," Logan moaned his head thumping back against the wall.

Their hips moved against each others, the delicious friction sending sparks up and down their spines. James' mouth had moved to nibble along the pale boy's collarbone, while Logan's hands had fisted themselves in the taller boy's hair. James couldn't help but moan when Logan tugged on the strands, his teeth pressing down against the smart boy's skin in retaliation.

The pretty boy moved his hands down from Logan's undulating hips to grip the back of his thighs, hoisting him in the air. Logan was quick to wrap his legs around the taller teen's waist, his hips pressing down harder. Both boys' moaned as they continued to move, their pleasure rising with each thrust of their hips.

James was just about to pull Logan away from the wall and drag him back to the room he shared with Kendall when a voice broke through his lust filled daze.

"Dude, I do not need to see that," Carlos' voice brought both boys' back to reality, Logan's cheeks burning red.

James glared at the smaller boy, slowly lowering Logan back to the ground. The pale boy kept his face turned into James' chest, hoping to hide the deep red that now covered his usually pale cheeks. However it obviously didn't work because Carlos let out a laugh before sauntering off towards the room him and Logan shared.

The pretty continued to glare after the Latino until the door shut, his gaze softening as it returned to Logan. Lifting a hand to cup Logan's cheek, the taller teen leant down and pressed their lips together. It wasn't like their earlier kisses, just a simple soft pressing together of their lips, the mood obviously killed.

Pulling away the pair rested their foreheads together, soft smiles adorning both boys' faces.

"We better get going to bed, early start tomorrow." Logan spoke softly; his once lust darkened eyes now their normal warm chocolate brown.

James groaned the sound a mixture of frustration and agreement. Part of him wanted to pick up where they left off, not caring who saw but his more logical part knew his boyfriend was right. Stepping back so that Logan could move, the tall boy pressed a gentle hand on the smart boy's back, guiding him to the closed door of his bedroom.

Letting his quick reflexes take over, James spun Logan around and pressed him against the wood. Logan let out a squeak as James sealed their lips together once more, his body relaxing into the kiss as the pretty boy lapped at his bottom lip. Their tongues clashed, James easily winning the battle for dominance.

The pair pulled away quickly when they heard Mama Knight making her way down the hallway. James let his hands rest on Logan's waist, looking down into the deep chocolate orbs that he could stare at forever.

"I guess this is goodnight," James spoke softly, his voice laced with love and affection.

"Night," Logan smiled that adorable half smile of his, raising himself up to give James one final peck on the lips.

James felt himself smile as Logan pulled away, a pink hue dusting Logan's cheeks.

"I love you," James said, pulling the smart boy closer.

"I love you too" Logan replied, his head resting in its rightful place over the pretty boy's heart.

A small 'aww' caused the pair to break apart, their heads whipping round to stare wide eyed at Mama Knight. When they had gotten together they had promised their guardian that they wouldn't be excessive with their PDA's but there were sometimes that they just couldn't help themselves. Now was a great example of that.

"Mama Knight," Logan's voice came out higher than he had expected.

"Night boys'," She spoke normally, as if she hadn't noticed their embrace. Leaning up to kiss both of her 'sons' on the forehead, Mama Knight made her way towards her own bedroom, the sound of the wood settling against the frame signalling that James and Logan were once again alone.

A final kiss was shared between the pair before they separated, James moving down the hall to the room he shared with Kendall. One last lingering stare was passed between the couple before they went into their rooms. James was greeted with the sight of Kendall laid on his bed, throwing a hockey puck up and down. The blonde glanced at his roommate but didn't say anything as he took in the frustrated expression embedded on the taller teen's features.

Logan shut the door calmly behind him, even though he wanted nothing more to slam it. Carlos was sprawled across his bed, eyes scanning over the comic in his hand. The Latino let his eyes flicker upwards, lips tilting up into a smile when he spotted Logan.

"Hey Logie," Carlos was his normal bubbly self, legs swinging as he continued to read his comic.

The smart boy felt his frustration boil but instead of yelling at the tan boy, Logan kept silent, knowing this treatment was far more effective than yelling at his friends. Now that the anger was running through his veins, the pale boy didn't hold back from slamming the drawers as he gathered a fresh pair of pyjamas. He saw Carlos flinch out of the corner of his eye but at this time he didn't care, angry at his friend for interrupting the first bit of alone time he could have with James in a while.

Stripping himself of his clothes, Logan pulled the fresh pyjamas on, throwing the covers back and flopping very ungracefully into his bed. Rolling so his back was facing Carlos, the smart boy listened as the Latino put his comic away, humming 'Big Night' under his breath. He didn't know how the tan boy could be so happy after pissing off not just one but two of his best friends at the same time.

Logan listened to the rustle of Carlos' sheets, the Latino taking even longer to settle in his bed. The click of the light on their shared bedside cabinet broke through the silence, engulfing the pair in darkness. Logan listened as the smaller teen's breaths evened out turning into snores, each one escalating in volume.

The smart boy shifted in his bed, silently cursing Mama Knight for not letting him and James share a room. He knew she only did it so that she or even worse Katie didn't walk on a sight that they would never be able to get rid of. However that didn't stop him hating the arrangement, all of his and James' intimate moments shared in cramped supply closets or wherever was free.

James laid in his bed, listening to his blonde roommate hum under his breath until it dispersed to slow even breaths signalling that he had fallen asleep. The pretty boy stared at the ceiling, replaying his and Logan's earlier embrace, unbridled lust stirring through his body. It had been a while since him and Logan had had some fun and the way Logan moaned his name earlier had unleashed a beast inside of James that wanted nothing more than to strip his lover bare and pound him until he couldn't walk.

The brunette shook away those thoughts quickly as he felt his length press against the material of his boxers. There was only so many times that he could jack to off fantasies of his boyfriend on his knees, plump lips wrapped tightly around his cock, when his boyfriend was only down the hallway. That was the bit that annoyed James the most.

Part of James was hurt to think that Mama Knight didn't trust him and Logan enough to share a room but when he stopped to think about it, he realised that she was probably right to. When him and Logan got together, they turned into animals, not caring about anything but the feel of the other. It also meant that they overlooked simple things like locking the door which on several occasions caused them to nearly get caught.

James sighed again, this time in relief as he felt his cock soften. Rolling so he was facing the door, the tall boy let his eyes flutter shut, wishing that tomorrow him and Logan would finally get some time alone before sleep claimed him.

The next morning was awkward to say the least. It was obvious that James and Logan, especially Logan were still mad at Carlos for interrupting them last night but the Latino didn't seem to care, humming under his breath as he waited for Mama Knight to finish breakfast. Kendall let his eyes flicker between Logan and Carlos trying to work out why the smart boy was so pissed at Carlos but then he remembered James' face when he came into the bedroom last night and it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Kendall let out a sound that sounded like a whistle. If Carlos had interrupted Logan and James when they were trying to be all lovey dovey then the helmeted boy was in for the silent treatment for at least a week, maybe more.

The group didn't rush themselves, their movements slow. Gustavo had declared yesterday that he was fed up of seeing their faces which Kelly translated into take tomorrow off. The boy's ate in silence, Mama Knight and Katie's chit chat the only sound that stopped the whole apartment falling into an awkward silence.

Carlos as usual was the first to finish, his plate remaining on the table as he bounded over to the couch to watch cartoons. Logan watched with narrowed eyes, taking his time to collect both his and James' plates and dropping them in the sink before heading off in the direction of his bedroom. The slam of the door echoed through the apartment, Carlos flinching slightly at the sound.

It didn't go unnoticed by James and while he was mad at the Latino, he couldn't stay away from his best friend. Slinking over to the couch, James allowed his body to sink onto the cushion, his arm flinging itself around the helmeted boy's shoulders. Carlos was slightly shocked, he had expected the pretty boy to act the same way as Logan.

"I'm sorry," Carlos muttered quietly, his eyes looking anywhere but at his taller best friend.

"Its fine, me and Logan can get some alone time another time," James replied, his winning smile making itself present.

The arm lying around Carlos' shoulder tightened, drawing the smaller boy into a one armed man hug. The tension in the room seemed to lift slightly, the dynamic of the usually hyper pair back to normal. However that quickly changed when Logan emerged fully dressed for the day. The smart boy's lips set into a firm line as he took in James and Carlos on the sofa, obviously not happy that his boyfriend had forgiven him so quickly.

The brunette didn't seem to care, his smile never slipping as him and Carlos continued to watch cartoons. Logan moved quickly, gathering his things and muttering something about going to the library, before storming out of the apartment. Everyone in the apartment flinched as the front door slammed shut, unused to Logan behaving in this manner.

Kendall and James shared a look, the pretty boy shrugging as if to say 'What do you want me to do'. The blonde jerked his head towards the front door, suggesting to the tall boy to follow his boyfriend. James sighed and said something inaudible to Carlos before heaving himself off the couch. He made his way out of the door, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to the apartment until he had spoken to Logan.

Finding the smart boy wasn't as hard as James thought it would be, Logan sat slumped in one of the chairs dotted round the lobby. Sliding into an adjacent chair, James cleared his throat to draw Logan's attention.

The pale boy was quick to look up, his smile soft yet sad when he spotted James opposite him. Noticing the expression on his love's face, James bit back the urge to wrap his strong arms around the small boy. He wasn't sure if the smart boy was angry at him or not.

"You okay?" James spoke quietly, part of him scared that Logan would scoff at his stupidity. It was more than obvious that something was wrong with Logan but it was the only James could think of saying.

"Yeah," Logan sighed, body slumping further into the chair. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Why did you forgive him so easily?" James was confused by Logan's question but then it clicked and the pretty boy was quick to stoop down by Logan's knees.

"I forgave him so easily because it's Carlos, he doesn't know when to keep his gob shut." James rested his hand on Logan's knee, please when the pale boy didn't shrug him off.

When Logan didn't respond, James continued, "It's hard to stay mad at him because he's my best friend. He's the yin to my yang," James stopped when he heard Logan inhale harshly.

"I thought I was the yin to your yang," Logan's voice was small and if James looked up then he wouldn't have been surprised to have seen tears in Logan's eyes.

"You are," James soothed, "You are in the romantic way, you're my everything but Carlos is my yin friendship wise, just like Kendall is to you."

Logan sniffed but nodded his head. He knew perfectly well what James meant, him and Carlos always having been closer. James let the hand resting on Logan's knee move up to touch his arm, still ready if Logan brushed him off.

When the smart boy didn't, James looked up, his smile small to begin with but widening when Logan flashed him that perfect half smile of his. Leaning up, the pretty boy connected their lips together in a gentle kiss.

**Later **

"Hey baby," Logan shivered as he felt a hot breath against his ear, a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist.

He was in the middle of putting away the dishes for Mama Knight, his mind full of James. Logan still couldn't believe that James had forgiven Carlos so quickly, the anger he felt last night still simmering in his veins. That had all changed though when he felt James' arms wrap tightly around his middle.

"Hey," His voice sounded curt, trying to get across that he was still pissed but his body wasn't helping him keep up the facade, relaxing into the taller teen's hold.

James chuckled, pulling the smart boy closer to him. Logan could tell from the press of James' body against his own that the pretty boy had something planned. The tall boy quickly plucked the dish cloth out of Logan's hands, setting it on the counter before leading the pale boy off in the direction of his and Kendall's shared room.

As soon as the door shut, Logan found himself pressed against the wood, James' lips covering his own. The pale boy couldn't help but moan as James pressed him further into the door, bodies aligning perfectly. He moaned again as he felt the pretty boy's bulge press against his thigh, how had he not noticed that earlier.

James licked along Logan's bottom lip, practically begging for access. Logan was more than happy to part his lips, allowing his lover's tongue to swoop forward and massage the inside of his mouth. There was no battle for dominance, Logan moaning into the kiss as James flicked the tip of his tongue against a particularly sensitive spot.

Logan felt his own length press tightly against the material of his jeans, hips rutting up on their own accord. The pair were both panting when the kiss broke, eyes darkened with lust. Keeping his hands on Logan's waist, James began to walk backwards towards his bed, thankful that Kendall was going to be out late with Jo.

Feeling his knees hit the back of the bed; James lowered himself down on to the comforter bringing Logan with him. Both boys' gasped when the tension in their jeans met. Logan leaned forward but just as James thought he was connecting their lips once more, the smart boy diverted his attention to James' neck, his lips pressing against the increasing pulse point.

Logan pressed himself closer to the taller boy, his hips slowly rutting against James'. The pretty boy let his eyes slip shut as Logan sucked on his skin, marring the tanned skin, the pressure in his jeans becoming too much.

Feeling James' cock press harder against his own, Logan pulled back, flicking his tongue over the purple mark now adorning the taller teen's neck. The smart boy's breaths left him in short gasps, clothes tight and constricting against his body. He felt James' hands move down to tug at the hem of his shirt but quickly caught his wrists. When James shot him a questioning look, Logan averted his eyes.

"We can't," Was all he said, head burying itself into James' chest.

The pretty boy was just about to question his boyfriend but then he realised what he meant. Another rule that had been set when the pair had gotten together was that they were not to do anything deemed inappropriate while Mama Knight and Katie were in the house. Of course that rule had been broken quickly, James using a bandana to muffle Logan's screams of pleasure.

However it was obvious Mama Knight knew what they had done, her gaze disapproving the next morning. From then on, Logan had always put the brakes on when Mama Knight was in the apartment, not wanting to have another chat with her.

James pressed a kiss to the top of Logan's head, arms wrapping tightly around his lover's small frame.

"It's okay, we can just cuddle if you like," James spoke softly, coaxing the smaller boy to look at him.

Logan let his eyes drift upwards until they reached James' face. The small boy felt his heart flutter as he took in the love as well as the lust mixing within the hazel eyes. Pushing himself up so he was face to face with James, Logan leant and pecked James on the lips.

"We can kiss as well as cuddle," He spoke unabashedly, a soft smile spreading across his features as James flashed him that award winning smile of his.

Climbing off his boyfriend, Logan settled himself against the pillow waiting for James to join him. The tall boy moved gracefully considering his big frame, settling in beside Logan, one arm moving to draw him closer. The smart boy couldn't help but giggle when James pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, the lust from earlier having dissipated slightly but not completely disappeared.

Using one hand to cup the smart boy's cheek, James leant forward and connected their lips in a soft, slow kiss. Sparks flew through Logan's veins, like they did every time James kissed him. You would have thought that he would have been used to the feel of the taller teen's soft lips pressing against his own but no it still made his heart flutter, reminding him how lucky he was.

The kiss soon heated up, James licking along Logan's bottom lip. The smart boy was quick to grant him access, a shiver running down his spine when James nipped at his bottom lip before letting his tongue swoop forward. Letting the pretty boy take control of the kiss, Logan latched onto his boyfriend's biceps, loving the feel of the muscle tensing beneath his touch.

The brunette flicked the tip of his tongue against Logan's, coaxing the smaller boy into a battle for dominance, something which the pale boy usually lost. Today however was different, the pale boy used his hold on the pretty boy's biceps to roll him onto his back, pressing himself tightly against James' chest, the change in position causing James to let his guard down. Tangling his tongue with James', Logan let his hands slide up and over the taller teen's shoulders to tangle in his hair.

The smart boy was the only person who could get away with touching James' hair like this and he was quick to learn that his tall lover had a bit of a hair pulling kink. Today was one of those days when Logan decided to use it to his advantage, tugging on the soft strands, a broken moan leaving James' mouth. Keeping his grip tight on James' hair, Logan broke the kiss, his lips leaving a burning trail as he nibbled his way over to James' ear.

Tugging the lobe into his mouth, the pale boy let his teeth graze under the skin, feeling the shiver that ran down James' spine. Logan loved how he could reduce James to this simply using his mouth.

"Logie," James moaned as the pale boy continued to tug on the skin between his teeth.

The smart boy understood what James wanted, the pretty boy's erection poking him in the thigh while his own pressed painfully against the material of his jeans. Glancing a look at the door, Logan tried to remember if they had locked the door but all thoughts disappeared when James whimpered and thrust his hips up, bringing their aching erections together.

The smart boy let the skin in his mouth go, choosing to bury his face in James neck as wave after wave of pleasure racked his body. It had been ages since he had felt James inside of him and Logan believed he would go crazy if he had to wait any longer to feel that. Raising his neck from James' neck, the pale boy let his gaze connect with James', a shudder running down his spine as he took in the lust darkened orbs.

James could tell from the look of pure unadulterated lust on Logan's face that he wanted more. "More?" He questioned lips quirking up into a smirk.

The genius was quick to nod his head, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. The tall boy groaned as he watched the action, knowing that Logan's tongue could do a lot more than just wet his lips. Logan obviously knew what James was thinking as he repeated the action, smirking down at his lover.

Sitting up, Logan brought his hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up tantalizingly slowly, eyes never leaving James' face. It was the brunette's turn to let his tongue dart out and wet his lips, body temperature sky rocketing as he took in Logan's now half naked form.

The smaller boy shivered slightly as the cooler air hit his newly exposed but the chill soon disappeared as James' eyes roamed hungrily over his body. Shuffling back so he was straddling James' hips, the smart boy let his hands wander down his lover's broad chest to the hem of his shirt. There were no niceties as Logan ripped the shirt up and over James' shirt over his head, a moan slipping past his lips as he took in James' shirtless body.

Letting his hands travel over the valleys of James' stomach, Logan paused when he reached the taller teen's nipples before pressing down. James lurched forward, his hands moving to grip Logan's hips tightly, a moan spilling past his lips. Logan knew that if James wasn't quiet then Mama Knight was more than likely going to come and investigate which would mean bye bye sexy times, something that Logan's pulsing cock didn't agree with.

Doing the one thing he knew to shut James up, Logan leant down and sealed their lips together. It was his turn to moan when James' tongue invaded his mouth, pressing against one of his more prominent sensitive spots. The hands on Logan's hips tightened their grip before slipping round to play with the button the pale boy's jeans.

Thanking god for his nimble fingers, James blindly popped the button and pulled down the zipper on Logan's jeans, knuckles brushing against the bulge in the genius' boxers. The small boy keened at the fleeting contact his crotch received, hips thrusting forward of their own accord.

It took Logan a little more concentration to pop the button of James' jeans, the pretty boy's hand kneading his ass not helping in the slightest. After what seemed like an eternity, Logan finally managed to peel James' jeans open only to find that his lover wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Plan on getting lucky then?" Logan questioned voice laced with amusement.

"Yeah and I am, so get those off," James replied, tugging on Logan's jeans.

The smart boy chuckled, raising himself up more to let the material slide down his legs. He awkwardly flailed his legs when the material pooled around his ankles. Curling his fingers around the waistband of his boxers, Logan paused, deciding to keep the material on as punishment for James being so cocky.

Repositioning himself on James' hips, the pale boy ignored the pout and whine of 'Logie' when his lover saw the boxers still clinging to his bottom half. Leaning down Logan engulfed one of James' nipples in his mouth, dragging his teeth over the skin. He could feel James' hands moving down his back and tried his hardest to ignore the way his cock jerked as they moved lower.

The pale boy couldn't help but gasp when he felt James' hands slip beneath the material of his boxers, sliding the material down. Returning his attention back to his previous task, Logan bit down on the pretty boy's nipple, James' moan reverberating in his chest.

The feel of James' hands kneading his cheeks was slowly becoming too much, his hips rocking forward to brush against James' cock while thrusting back into his hands at the same time. He could feel the pretty boy's fingers deftly making their way towards his entrance. However they stopped just as they slid between the pale cheeks.

Logan quickly missed the feel of James' hands on his ass as the brunette brought his fingers up to tap against Logan's bottom lip. Sucking the fingers into his mouth, Logan let his tongue flick against the tips, knowing that it drove James crazy. When he deemed them covered enough, James pulled them out of Logan's mouth and began to trail them down Logan's back.

"Dude, I don't wanna see Logan's pasty white ass," Kendall's voice broke both boys out of their lust filled dazes, the smaller boy frowning at his friends comment.

James chuckled and let his free hand travel down to smack the creamy skin. Logan felt like slapping James at the point. Reaching blindly with his hands, the smart boy tugged his boxers back up until they covered his butt again before climbing off of James. Not bothering to gather his discarded clothes, Logan strode past Kendall, making sure to dig an elbow into the smirking blonde.

James weakly called for the pale boy to come back and couldn't help the flinch that racked his body as the door to Logan's and Carlos' room slammed shut. The tall boy glared at his friend, hands moving to do the button of his jeans up.

"Dude!" James shouted, sitting up.

Yes the comment about Logan's ass had been slightly funny but seeing how his skittish lover had reacted had changed James opinion. Making sure that his once exposed body was now covered up, the pretty boy slid off the bed, collecting Logan's discarded clothes. He knew there wasn't a chance that the smart boy would talk to him at the moment, so he folded the material and placed it on top of his dresser. He shot Kendall a final glare before stalking into the bathroom, his once hard cock now flaccid in his jeans.

Logan leant against the door and sighed, jumping when he heard a small cough. Looking over to Carlos bed, Logan wasn't surprised to see the Latino sprawled across the covers, a comic in his hand. The tan boy raised an eyebrow at Logan's appearance but quickly lowered it as he remembered that the smart boy was still mad at him.

"I'll go," Carlos said, closing his comic.

"No stay, it's alright." Logan sighed, walking over to his bed before slumping onto the comforter.

The silence between the pair was awkward and soon became unbearable. Taking a breath, Logan rearranged himself into a more comfortable position before turning towards Carlos.

"I'm sorry," Logan spoke quietly, unsure if Carlos would listen to him or not. However it turns out the Latino was as he rolled over to face Logan.

"No I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said what I said." It was rare that Carlos admitted that he was in the wrong during situations like this but Logan was glad to see Carlos acting more mature than usual.

"No worries, just be thankful you aren't Kendall," Logan replied, head pressing back into his pillow.

Carlos chuckled, figuring the blonde had something to do with Logan's current appearance. The smart boy turned to look at him again, brow furrowed.

"Don't laugh, I could kill him and James," Logan said, his voice growing harsh as he replayed the scene in his head.

"Sorry, what did they do?" Carlos managed to bite back his chuckle, part of him already clued into what went down between the other three.

"Well me and James were making out and things were starting to get heated when Kendall bursts in. He says something completely inappropriate and James just laughs." Logan skipped over the part where Kendall saw his bare butt and James spanked him already too embarrassed about telling his smaller friend that him and James were making out.

Carlos bit back his laugh, the red hue now adorning Logan's face filling in all the details that the smart boy missed out. And if he was wrong then he could just ask James tomorrow. Logan who was humiliated beyond belief didn't wait for a response from Carlos, shoving himself under the covers.

"Night," He muttered hearing a quick reply from the tan boy before the light was shut off.

**The next morning**

James groaned as his eyes fluttered open, the events of last night starting a fresh loop in his head. He hadn't gone after Logan, the look on his boyfriend's face enough of warning to give him space. Easing himself out of bed, James wearily made his way out of the bedroom, stopping when he reached the kitchen.

Kendall and Carlos were already seated at the table, the Latino telling the blonde about his latest stunt while the blonde pretended to listen. Letting his eyes scan the room, James finally let them rest on Logan who was stood at the stove, a spatula in one hand. As he moved closer to the smart boy, James could hear his love humming an unrecognisable tune under his breath, the smell of pancakes wafting through the air.

Leaning against the counter, James watched as Logan poured the last of the mixture into the pan. The pale boy hadn't acknowledged him yet but then again when Logan was concentrating on something, no matter what it was, nothing else mattered.

James leant forward to press a good morning kiss to Logan's temple but the smart boy moved away at the last moment, shooting James a confused look. The pretty boy felt his expression meld into one of shock, never in their relationship had Logan ever walked away from him when he tried to kiss him. Last night flashed through his head for the millionth time and James had to fight back the urge to slam his head against the counter.

Of course Logan was still pissed about last night, who wouldn't be. James was pissed at himself for acting like he did, treating Logan like a piece of meat. But it wasn't all his fault, Kendall had been the one to barge in on them unannounced. James mentally kicked himself again finally coming to a realisation. If he hadn't have been so occupied trying to get Logan naked as soon as possible then he would of remembered to have locked the door and none of it would have happened.

Glancing over at the others, James spotted a plate of rapidly cooling pancakes in his usual spot. Fighting back his growing sadness, the pretty boy made his way over to the table, internally flinching when Logan shuffled away from him. For the second morning in a row, the room was filled with an awkward tension, the light conversation between Logan and Carlos quickly fizzling out.

Today the boys' were due back in the studio so they were more rushed than normal. As soon as they had finished their breakfasts, each of them headed into their respective shared room, James sneaking a final glance at Logan before he disappeared. It was obvious that Carlos and Logan had made up, the smart boy probably divulging what happened last night to the Latino.

Dressing quicker than normal, James walked out into the living room to be greeted by the sight of a beaming Carlos and a frowning Logan, a small pout pushing the smart boy's lips out. The tall boy was glad to see that Logan and Carlos had sorted everything out but hated being the object or at least one of Logan's dislike.

Kendall quickly joined them, his smile faltering as he took in James and Logan's expression. Today was going to be a long day.

**Later**

When James had predicted it was going to be a long day, he had hoped it wouldn't be true. But after a fourteen hour day in the studio, the time split between learning a new dance routine and practising their songs, the four of them finally trudged back into 2J, the tension still palpable.

Logan was quick to head off to his and Carlos' room, the Latino following only to return minutes later, holding to a comic, his nightly read. James slumped on the sofa, Carlos quickly joining him. Kendall made his way to the room he shared with the pretty boy, eyes glued to his phone.

"So you messed up pretty bad," Carlos' voice made James jump, the tall boy assuming he was already engrossed in his comic.

"Yeah," He sighed, a hand running through his already dishelleved hair.

Logan hadn't spoken to anyone but Carlos all day, shooting James a series of dirty looks whenever he got to close. The pretty hated that Logan couldn't stand to be near him, this quickly becoming their worst conflict.

"Why'd ya do it?" James silently cursed Carlos and his inquisitiveness. Sparing a glance at the tan boy, James contemplated his answer.

"I don't know, I didn't think." The tall boy let his body sink into the cushions, wishing the vibrant material would just swallow him up.

"He's really pissed,"

"I know he is. I can't blame him," James let his head fall backwards, eyes squeezing shut as he thought about every look Logan had given him today.

"You're gonna have to do something big to make it up to him," Carlos' eyes were now glued to his comic and James couldn't resist nudging the boy as he stood up.

"I already know that. I'm going to bed, need to think." Hearing Carlos' muttered reply, the pretty boy made his way over to the bedroom he shared with Kendall.

He ignored the glare the blonde sent his way when he entered the room, in the middle of an extremely important conversation with Jo. Stripping down into his boxers, James climbed under his covers, crumpling his pillow in frustration until he was comfortable. Pulling the covers over his head, James attempted to block out Kendall's voice, sighing with relief as the blonde left the room.

Logan tossed and turned in his bed, James' face looming in his mind every time he closed his eyes. It had hurt him to push James away today but the pretty boy needed to learn that his actions last night were unacceptable and hurtful for Logan. He still couldn't believe that James had acted like that, grabbing his ass like he was a piece of meat for everyone to see.

He knew that he was also partly to blame for not checking that the door was locked and letting James convince him to go further than they had agreed but the pretty boy was mainly to blame. Pulling the covers tighter over his body, Logan let his eyes flutter shut, preparing himself for a night of fitful sleep. He could remotely remember hearing Carlos come in but then nothing but darkness overwhelmed him.

James tossed and turned, the covers constricting across his body. He had spent the last hour or more brainstorming or at least trying to think of ideas that would help him get back in Logan's good books. There were a few he knew wouldn't work so he dismissed them straight away and there were a few with a 50/50 chance of success which he decided to keep.

There was one idea though that kept appearing in the forefront of his mind, James certain it would work on him if anyone tried it. But then again Logan isn't him and the success rate of this plan was diminishing more every moment he thought about it. However anyone that said James Diamond didn't take risks every now and again was a liar.

Confirming to himself the details of the plan, he pushed his covers back, shivering slightly as the night's cooler air hit him. Sparing a glance over at Kendall, James let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the blonde was fast asleep, emitting light snores. Padding to the door, James slowly turned the knob, glancing down the hallway to check if anyone was about.

When he was happy that he was the only member of the household awake, the pretty boy snuck down the hallway to the living room. Manoeuvring around the couch, James stood in front of the large windows, eyes scanning the night sky. Taking note of the weather, James decided now would be a great time to put his plan into action.

Tip toeing back into his room, James gathered his covers and pillow, eyes repeatedly darting to Kendall's sleeping form as he left the room once more. Moving as quietly and quickly as possible, James let his hand curl around the door knob, head poking out past the wood to check the coast was clear. Once he was happy that he wasn't going to be caught and earn them their third strike, James made his way towards the stairwell which lead to the roof.

Opening the thick metal door, James shivered as the night's air hit him, reminding himself to bring a blanket for Logan if the smart boy agreed to come with him. Laying his covers and pillow on the roof, James paused for a moment to admire the sight set out below him. Without all the smog and the glistening sunlight, Los Angeles was beyond beautiful, the various lights twinkling in the distance making James smile. Sneaking a glance towards the sky, James was glad to see a smattering of sparkling stars against the inky black sky.

Deciding it was time to put the rest of his plan into action, James turned and headed back towards the apartment, nerves kicking as he thought about what to do if Logan said no.

Creeping back into the apartment, James made his way to Logan and Carlos' room, pausing before he opened the door. There had been a number of times when James had seen Logan sleeping but none of those were as breathtaking as the sight before him. Whether this had been on purpose by accident; James really didn't care, but the blinds that usually covered the windows were rolled up, allowing the moonlight to stream across the room.

And of course it streamed right across Logan, making the boy's already pale skin glow in the light. Logan's eyes were shut, dark lashes lying against his cheeks in a stark contrast, his nose twitching every now and again. The smart boy's lips were pursed, shining white teeth cutting into his plump bottom lip every now and again.

James hated to wake Logan when he looked so peaceful but it was the only way he could carry on with his plan. Stepping into the room, James left the door open before creeping over to Logan's bed, pausing when he heard a suspicious noise.

"Such cute kittens," Carlos muttered rolling over in his sleep.

James let out the breath he had been holding, crossing the small distance that separated him from Logan's bed. Kneeling down so he was facing the sleeping boy, James let his hand rest gently on Logan's shoulder. He felt the smart boy tense under his touch but quickly relaxed once again.

"Logan," James whispered, using the hold on his shoulder to shake him.

The pale boy didn't respond, nose scrunching up as James' breath brushed over his face. The tall boy shook Logan's shoulder harder, his call of the smart boy's name slightly louder than last time. He didn't know why he was being quiet though; it took a lot more to wake Carlos up than a raised voice.

"Logan," James nearly shouted his hold on the smart boy's shoulder hard.

"Mmm," Logan muttered sleepily his eyes fluttering open.

"Meet me in the living room and bring your covers," James said, brushing a chaste kiss to Logan's temple. He knew that Logan would understand his command even though he had only just woken up.

The pretty boy had barely had time to start pacing the living room when Logan appeared from the hallway, covers gripped tightly in one hand, reminding James off a small child with their blanket. The pale boy's hair stood up at odd angles and his chocolate brown eyes were still heavy with sleep. Logan bit his lip as he took in the large frame of his boyfriend, night in Los Angeles acting as his backdrop.

"Come on," James spoke softly, extending a hand towards Logan.

The smart boy stared at him confused for a few moments before hesitantly gripping the offered limb. James pulled the smaller boy closer to him, an arm moving to wrap around Logan's waist as the genius' feet tangled in his covers. Using his free hand to grab the covers from Logan's hand, James used the arm around his boyfriend's waist to hoist him up and over his shoulder.

The small boy made a noise of protest but didn't bother to put up too much of a fight. It was obvious James had a plan and the expression on the pretty boy's face showed he was determined to carry it out. Logan squirmed slightly as James began to walk forward, the smart boy's senses going into overdrive as he realised James was leaving the apartment.

"James put me down," Logan demanded, administering a sharp pinch to James' lower back.

The tall boy ignored his demands, bringing his spare hand up to smack Logan's butt through the thin material of his pyjama pants. The genius jolted in James' hold and that's when the real fun began. The brunette felt something hard poke into his shoulder and it took a moment for the tall teen to realise that Logan was getting hard.

"Ow, James put me down," Logan wiggled in the taller teen's hold, forcing him to slow his pace.

"But Logie, I think you like," James replied, voice smug as he reached up to spank his lover once more.

"_James," _It was supposed to come out as a warning to the pretty boy, but quickly changed into a moan when James shifted Logan on his shoulder, creating a delicious friction for Logan's cock.

The smart boy tried to suppress the shivers that repeatedly ran down his spine and attempted to pay attention to where James was taking him. It was then he realised that James was slowly but surely making his way up the stairs that led to the roof. Logan quickly squeezed his eyes shut as the floor loomed up at him. He knew that the pretty boy wouldn't let go of him but Logan couldn't stop the nerves that gathered in the pit of his stomach.

The smart boy couldn't stop the shiver that ran across his body when he felt a sudden burst of cold air blast across his back. Opening his eyes, the pale boy was glad to find himself staring at a floor that didn't move, but that quickly changed as James began to lower him down. Waiting until his feet were firmly on the ground, Logan took a step back from his boyfriend, watching as the tall boy discarded his covers by another set Logan recognised as James'.

"What the hell James," Logan demanded, arms crossed across his chest to combat the cold now seeping through the thin material of his pyjamas.

The tall boy turned around at his lover's outburst, breath hitching as he took in the sight before him. Logan's hair stuck out at random angles, brown eyes dark and hooded; James unable to decipher if it was with lust or anger. A dark pink hue was quickly appearing across his cheeks as the cold air bit at his creamy skin, white teeth cutting deep into his bottom lip.

Largely muscled arms crossed across Logan's chest, each breath deep and long in an attempt keep himself warm. The thin material of his pyjamas clung to his lithe frame, highlighting his defined stomach as well as the tent that now pressed against his trousers. James found his body temperature raising as he attempted to draw his eyes away from the impressive bulge his boyfriend sported.

"Well," Logan tapped his foot impatiently, slowly becoming annoyed with his boyfriend.

James ignored what his lover said, stepping forward and wrapping a hand around the back of Logan's neck. Before the pale boy could protest, James leant down and sealed their lips together. Logan froze at the action, mad that James thought it was alright to practically attack him after dragging him out of bed but when the pretty boy licked a line along his bottom lip, he melted.

Parting his lips, Logan moaned as James' tongue swooped forward, pressing against his most sensitive spots. The arms that were once crossed over his chest now moved to hook around James' neck, fingers tangling into the taller teen's hair. There was no battle for dominance, James' tongue moving so fast around Logan's mouth that the small boy couldn't catch it. It was only when the pale boy tugged on the chocolate locks beneath his fingers did James let up on his oral invasion.

Tugging on the pretty boy's hair again, Logan raised himself up until their hips met, both gasping as their erections made contact. James was the first to break the kiss, head immediately ducking down to suck and bite the skin of Logan's neck. A moan slipped past the smart boy's kiss swollen lips as he felt James' teeth graze against his skin.

Running his hands down to Logan's hips, James began to move backwards in the direction of the covers. He couldn't bring himself to let go of Logan's neck, enamoured with the moans and gasps that left the smart boy's mouth. Feeling his feet hit the soft material of his comforter, James reluctantly broke away. He nearly came right on the spot when he looked into James' dark hooded eyes, lips red and kiss swollen.

Sparing a glance behind him, James awkwardly kicked Logan's covers out of the way before using his grip on the small boy's hips to turn them around. Letting go of his pale boy, James watched as he slowly lowered himself down on to the comforter.

Raising his eyes to stare at James, Logan felt his breath hitch as the taller teen sank down, burly frame hovering over Logan. Resting his head against the soft material below him, Logan watched with fascination as James trailed his hands down his chest until he reached the hem of his shirt. The pretty boy curled his fingers around the material and pulled it over his head, shivering as the cooler air hit his warm skin.

Logan's cock jerked as he took in the tall boy's broad chest and abs, the muscle tensing with every breath he took. Not wanting to be the only one exposed, James ran his hands down Logan's upper body, fingers tugging at the material of Logan's shirt. Yanking the material over his boyfriend's head, James let his eyes roam over the creamy expanse of skin he loved so much.

Placing a chaste kiss to Logan's lips, James licked a line down the smaller teen's neck, pausing when he reached the prominence that was the pale boy's collarbone. Grazing his teeth over the skin, James felt Logan shudder underneath him, hips pressing against the brunette's thigh. It was James' turn to shudder as he felt Logan's cock pressing against his thigh, his own length pulsing in response.

Tracing his tongue lazily down Logan's chest, James paused when he reached the smart boy's nipple, the buds flushed and erect from the chill. Flicking his tongue over the nub, James watched as the smart boy's back arched, a broken moan spilling forth. Engulfing the nipple in his mouth, the brunette flattened his tongue over the skin, Logan's moans music to his ears.

Bringing his spare hand from where it rested against the pale boy's hip, James tweaked and twisted the neglected bud, his hips thrusting shallowly. Logan let his hands move up to grapple at James' back, his nails leaving several marks along the tanned skin. The pretty boy was the one to arch his back now, the feel of Logan's nails scraping against his skin making his cock pulse with need.

Ignoring the genius' whimper of protest, James pulled away; his tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he took in Logan's flushed nipples. The cherry red nubs stood out in stark contrast against Logan's porcelain skin, making James want to nothing but suck and bite at the already abused flesh but there were more pressing issues at the moment.

Letting his hands travel down the expanse of Logan's stomach, James curled his fingers around the waistband of the pale boy's trousers. Towing the material down Logan's legs, James gasped when it was revealed that Logan wasn't wearing any underwear. The tall boy watched as Logan's cock pulsed, pre cum shining in the dull light of the moon.

Wrapping a hand around the engorged flesh, James gave an experimental tug, smirking to himself as Logan let out a whine, hips bucking up off the comforter. Chuckling to himself, James leant down letting his hair brush against Logan's hips as he engulfed the head of the smart boy's cock.

"James," Logan gasped, the wet heat of James' mouth sending nothing but pleasure through his veins.

Tangling his fingers back in the pretty boy's hair, the smart boy watched as best he could as his lover began to bob his head, tongue pressing against the vein running along the underside of his length. Moans and gasps echoed around the empty space surrounding them as James flicked his tongue against the head of the pale boy's cock. That familiar feeling began to grow in the pit of Logan's stomach, his hips beginning to thrust into his lover's mouth.

"J...J...James stop," Logan used his grip on the brunette's hair to tug him off his cock, not wanting to cum just yet.

The pretty boy sat back on his haunches, tongue darting out to collect any pre cum that remained on his lips. From the look on Logan's face, James could tell how bad his boyfriend needed it.

James made quick work of pushing his pyjamas down his legs, boxers quickly following suit. A moan reverberated in the pretty boy's chest as he watched Logan's eyes trace length of his cock. Placing an elbow next to Logan's head, James leant over his lover's lithe body. Placing his fingers on Logan's bottom lip, James felt his eyes flutter shut as the smart boy's tongue wrapped around his digits. Once the digits were covered, James drew them out of Logan's mouth and slowly trailed them down the pale boy's body.

Circling the perimeter of his boyfriend's entrance, James slowly pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle. His movements were slow and gentle, understanding that it had been a while since they had last done this. When his finger was buried halfway in his boyfriend, James paused, giving Logan time to adjust. When the smart boy nodded, James continued to press forward, pausing once again when his finger was buried to the hilt.

Pressing a series of light kisses to Logan's cheek, James began to pump his finger in and out of his lover, occasionally circling the digit to loosen his boyfriend further. When he felt Logan was ready, James slipped another finger in, creating a scissoring motion. Small moans and whimpers were starting to emit from the smaller boy, his head thrown back against the covers.

"Fuck James, hit there again," Logan moaned, his hips bucking up as James once again pressed against his sweet spot.

As his lover writhed beneath him, James slipped in a third finger, curling them to press against Logan's prostate. The small boy's hand shot up to grip the pretty boy's forearms, eyes wide and filled with lust.

"J...J...James, I need you," Logan moaned, his back arching.

Not wanting to deny his lover anything, James pulled his fingers back, kissing away Logan's whine of protest. Spitting in his hand, James rubbed the moisture over his length, thrusting into the fist around his dick.

Hovering over Logan, James positioned himself at the smart boy's entrance. Looking into the dark brown eyes that he loved, James waited for Logan to give him the go ahead. When the pale boy nodded, James slowly began to push into the tight heat he had missed. He heard a sharp intake of breath and immediately stopped. Looking down at the boy below, James felt his heart break as he took in Logan's pained expression.

James was quick to cup Logan's cheek, face leaning down to seal their lips together. It took a moment for Logan to respond but when he did the kiss was filled with silent declarations of love and affection. The taller boy shivered as he felt Logan's hands slide down his sides, pausing when he reached James' hips. The brunette let out a gasp as Logan pulled him closer, burying himself fully in the small boy. The genius didn't break the kiss once, his teeth nipping at James' lower lip occasionally.

Feeling Logan's walls relax around his length, James rolled his hips forward. The kiss was quickly broken, Logan's head pressing back into the covers, James' name spilling past his lips. Smirking at his boyfriend's reaction, the pretty boy began to thrust his hips forward slowly, pleasure racking his body as Logan's walls hugged his cock.

One hand moved to grip Logan's hip while the other rested by the pale boy's head, the pace slowly increasing. Simultaneous moans filled the air, Logan's legs moving to wrap around his lover's waist.

"Ngh, James harder," Logan rocked his hips up to meet James', his cock smashing between them.

Tightening his grip on the boy beneath him, James began to thrust harder, balls slapping against Logan's cheeks. The pretty boy felt his hips falter when Logan let out a long low moan, his nails tracing a fresh path along James' back. It was obvious that he had found his boyfriend's sweet spot so the taller teen angled his hips to hit it with each forceful snap of his hips.

He could tell Logan was getting close by the high pitched moans spilling past his lover's parted lips. Wrapping a hand around Logan's leaking member, James began to pump him time with his thrusts. The taller boy could feel the familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach, his hips stuttering as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"JAMES" Logan screamed, back arching as spurt after spurt of cum spilled over his stomach and James' fist.

Hearing Logan screaming his name along with his walls clenching sporadically around his cock was the last straw for James. Pressing his hips tightly against Logan's, James moaned as he emptied himself into the writhing body below him. The smart boy whimpered as he felt the taller boy's seed paint his insides, eyes slipping shut as the last waves of his orgasm rolled over his body.

James let his body collapse against Logan's, the smart boy's legs falling to the side. Their breaths mingled together, the night's cool air a welcome feel on their overheated skin.

James was the first to move, slowly easing himself out of Logan. Slumping to the side, the pretty boy let his fingers dance softly over the pale boy's flushed cheek.

"Logan, I'm..." James started.

"You're forgiven," Logan cut him off, a sated smile spreading across his face.

The pretty boy was quick to remove the shock expression painted across his features. His heart swelled with love for the drowsy boy, arms moving to encircle Logan's waist.

"I love you," James muttered drawing his lover close.

"I love you too," Logan whispered, his voice indicating his was ready to head back to the land of dreams.

Untangling himself from the small boy, James brought Logan's covers up and over him. Drawing his boyfriend into his arms once again, James pressed a kiss to the small boy's temple. Watching as Logan drifted off to sleep; James couldn't help but count his blessings for finding someone as amazing as Logan.

Pressing a final kiss to Logan's temple, James allowed himself to follow his boyfriend's path into the land of dreams.

**Okay, so I planned this to be about a third of the length but my mind kinda went into overdrive while I was writing this. I hope you all enjoy it. I apologise for any mistakes in this but I've only skimmed over this as I'm so excited to post it. **


End file.
